1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting apparatus and a display apparatus using the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are becoming popular in many fields. For example, small electronic devices such as calculators, digital wrist watches, etc. use LEDs. LEDs that emit a white color are also being used in some applications such as in displays, indicators and illumination.